The present invention relates to a composition of a cosmetic for application to the lips and surrounding skin area. More specifically, the invention relates to a composition intended for topical deposit into the fine facial lines that form on and around the lips during the aging process. With use of the product, such lines are xe2x80x9cfilled inxe2x80x9d, thereby enhancing the fullness of the appearance of the lips, providing a smoother appearance of the lips and making it impossible for any lipstick or other version thereof to mistakenly gather therein and cause an undesirable appearance.
Facial lines and wrinkles are particularly noticeable and occur most frequently around the lip area. Reduction of, or at least covering, the appearance of facial lines and/or wrinkles is an important function of a cosmetic skin composition. The present invention is a composition for a cosmetic for application to skin surfaces, such as the facial lines on or around the lip area.
Traditionally, wearers of lipstick and other colored lip products have encountered difficulty with fine facial lines that commonly form around the lips. These facial lines often cause lipstick to xe2x80x9cbleedxe2x80x9d into them. Bleeding, in terms of lipstick usage, refers to the spreading of makeup from its desired location into fine facial lines. When bleeding occurs, the lipstick will settle into lines and emphasize their existence by depositing color in the crevices.
Thus far, a suitable manner by which bleeding can be prevented has not been found. Use of colored lipliner pencil or pen to aid in the maintenance of lipstick on the lips can be somewhat effective, but it still does not fully prevent the bleeding. Traditional lipliner only aims to prevent the bleeding of lipstick by forming a barrier around the lips. However, lipliner is easily worn off and the lipstick can subsequently bleed into untreated facial lines.
The appearance of fine facial lines and wrinkles is a serious concern for many during the aging process. While most people would prefer that such lines and wrinkles be completely eliminated, this is impractical. However, steps can be taken to reduce their prominence on the face.
There are many lip-care and lip-beautification products available to suit different needs of a wide variety of users. Some lipliners, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,441, are powder-based and are applied with a water-wetted brush. This cosmetic serves a beautification purpose as well as a functional one. The product provides a lip line for beautification purposes and the lip line also helps prevent xe2x80x9cbleedingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfeatheringxe2x80x9d of lipstick into the lipliner.
Other lipliners are in the form of a waxy pencil which deposit color on the lips in hopes of maximizing the length and the intensity of the lip color.
Still other lipliners, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,017, are available in a concentrated liquid form that dries after application to the lips. The product forms a clear film over the lips so that the lip color lasts longer than normal lipstick. The product is merely a lip beautification cosmetic relied on as an alternative to lipstick. The lipliner only colors the lips and offers a longer staying power due to its water insolubility.
These forms of lipliners do not aim to take preventative measures with regard to fine lines and wrinkles on or surrounding the lips, which is the focus of the current invention. Thus far, there has been no product that has been intended for application to the upper lip region for the purpose of filling in lines and ridges to prevent the bleeding of lipstick into them. Although previous designs have had the purpose of preventing lip color from smearing off of the lips or losing intensity, none have specifically been designed to eliminate the likelihood of bleeding into facial lines by smoothing over the crevices.
The invention described herein solves the problem, among others, of overcoming the loss of fullness in the lips and their surrounding area due to aging. In addition, the invention solves the problem of lipstick or other lip coloring bleeding or feathering into facial lines. In general, the invention fills in any crevices, cracks, or wrinkles that may be caused as a result of the aging process, thereby providing a smooth and more full (or plump) appearance. The smooth formula ensures that every line is properly filled so that any lipstick applied to the lips will not have the opportunity to seep into surrounding cracks in the skin.
The present invention provides a novel means for xe2x80x9cfilling inxe2x80x9d facial lines. In particular, the invention is for a creamy cosmetic composition that can deposit colorless material into facial lines to provide a smooth surface, thereby hiding or covering any undesirable lines. In addition, when used on the lips, the invention prevents lipstick or other colored lip product from seeping into cracks or lines thereon. In addition, the cosmetic composition may contain chemicals designed to soften and smooth the skin in order to minimize the appearance of facial lines, as well as prevent additional lines from forming.
In light of the above described disadvantages and insufficiencies of the prior art, it is an object of the invention herein to provide a cosmetic composition for application to the lips and/or surrounding skin area to fill in superficial cracks, crevices, and wrinkles to add fullness and smoothness to the appearance of the lips and/or other skin area.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cosmetic composition for application to the lips and/or surrounding skin area such that the application of lipstick or other lip makeup may be smooth, seamless, and long-lasting.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a product of clear or transparent composition.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a product that is appropriate for use around the mouth.
Yet another object of the invention to provide a product that imparts a desirable feel on the skin.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a product that is sufficiently thick to prevent the product from bleeding once placed upon the skin.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a product that requires only one smooth application stroke to ensure proper application of the material being applied, unlike traditional versions of the invention which require multiple strokes.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a product that is more comfortable to use because of its ability to accomplish the intended task with one stroke using the present invention and because of the invention""s unusually soft bristles.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a product that is multi-purpose and may be used for eyeliner, eye shadow, and other cosmetics.
Other objects, features, and characteristics of the present invention, as well as the methods of operation and functions of the related elements of the structure, and the combination of parts and economies of manufacture, will become more apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings, all of which form a part of this specification.